1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fractional distillation of a C.sub.2 /C.sub.3 hydrocarbon mixture into its component parts, i.e., ethane, ethylene, propane, propylene and is more particularly concerned with the optimizing of the expense of such fractional distillation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that refinery off-gas or pyrolysis products of many saturated hydrocarbons offer a very large potential supply of olefinic hydrocarbons such as ethylene and propylene which do not otherwise occur naturally, and that these hydrocarbons are tremendously important as chemical intermediates. These hydrocarbons are useful not only for the manufacture of synthetic alcohols and rubber but also for the production of certain types of plastics and for many other purposes. However, ethylene and propylene are normally associated with other gases such as ethane and propane from which they can only be separated at considerable expense.
Illustrative of such a separation system is U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,104 wherein a C.sub.2 /C.sub.3 feedstream, containing ethane, ethylene, propane and propylene is first separated by fractional distillation into an overhead stream (ethane and ethylene) and a bottoms stream (propane and propylene) and then each of these streams is separated into its components in respective second and third distillation towers.
The prior art relating to correlations which should be employed in arriving at the most economical manner of operating fractional distillation systems is that which was published by the applicant. There are: (1) D. W. Tedder, The Heuristic Synthesis and Topology of Optimal Distillation Networks, Ph.d These, Chemical Engineering, University of Wisconsin, Madison (August 1975); and (2) D. W. Tedder and D. F. Rudd, "Parametric Studies in Industrial Distillation: Part II Heuristic Optimization, "AIChE Journal 24 (2) March 1978) 323-334. However, these earlier correlations were based on bubble point feed temperatures only, and did not consider the effects of the overhead product mixture bubble point temperature and the bottoms product dew point temperature. These latter two quantities are highly important because they determine the feasible utility temperature (i.e., those of steam, refrigeration and cooling water.) Also, the earlier correlations are based on the normal feed mixture bubble point temperature (i.e., the bubble point estimated at 14.7 psia) rather than the present correlations wherein 485 psia is used as a pressure basis.
My earlier correlations do not predict the best operating pressures for mixtures of ethylene, ethane, propylene and propane. In fact many predictions using my earlier correlations are above the mixture critical point and, therefore, are not feasible.
The correlation of the present invention substantially improve on the earlier work because they predict that differences exist between towers 11, 14 and 15; and between towers 16 and 17; and between towers 18 and 19, discussed hereinafter. The earlier correlation would not predict that difference existed in these cases since it was based only on the feed bubble point. Also, the earlier correlations would predict only small differences existing between towers in the two sets (towers 11, 14, 15) and (towers 16, 17) and between towers 110 and 18, 19. As is pointed out hereinafter in Table 2, the correlations disclosed, here correctly predict that large differences do exist because of the effects of product compositions on the utility costs.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,353, a hydrocarbon feedstream may be subjected to serial removal of components, i.e., sequentially methane, ethylene, ethane, propylene, propane, etc. are removed from the feedstock in successive towers.
Various additional techniques are known in the distillation art for improving process economics or yields. Illustrative of such techniques are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,004--use of a single closed system refrigeration cycle to both reboil bottoms and condense overheads; U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,520--solvent extraction (extractive distillation); U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,617--propane absorber tower; U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,110--fractionator with refrigeration cycles; U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,113--fractional distillation of a partially condensed feedstream cooled by heat exchange with an expansion--cooled product stream; U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,983--avoidance of the formation of hydrocarbon hydrate; U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,677--recovery of hydrogen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,199--prevention of in-situ polymerization and by-product losses of desired components; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,743, 3,360,946, 4,140,504, 4,157,904 and 4,171,964--recovery of ethane and other components of natural gas.
A need therefore continues to exist for techniques whereby the process economics of such separations can be improved, particularly, with respect to utility costs which are a major cost burden on such processes.